Inevitable
by Farenz
Summary: Comenzaron compartiendo soles y algún que otro atardecer que los regañaba porque se les había pasado la hora. Con el tiempo, se animaron a enfrentar a la luna, descubriendo que la oscuridad no les asustaba si estaban juntos.


Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que anden todas más que bien (: Al fin me animé y la inspiración llegó para escribir algo sobre los azules.

Sinceramente, nunca había escrito algo sobre ellos, y fue un desafío que tenía pendiente hace un tiempo; espero que los fans de esta pareja no me odien y entiendan que estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre Kaoru y Butch (es por eso que me costó tanto).

En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

 **Capítulo único. Inevitable**

Entre cientos de personas y en medio del caos que él y sus hermanos habían ocasionado, estaba ella. Ni siquiera la mirada más despistada hubiese pasado por alto la hermosura de esa chica: Su mirada dulce y su cálida sonrisa destacaban sin esforzarse ni intentarlo.

Ese primer vistazo que Boomer le dedicó fue suficiente: le sería imposible no volver de tanto en tanto a buscar esos ojos dulces, que parecían devolverle la mirada.

 _Se enamoraría de ella, sería inevitable no hacerlo…_

El tiempo pasó, y seguía siguiendo a sus hermanos en cada una de sus locas ideas para destrozar la ciudad… Los otros no sospechaban que lo hacía para ver a la superheroína con traje celeste, y él no lo admitiría jamás.

Finalmente, el bien triunfó sobre el mal (como siempre ocurría) y los tres hermanos Him se vieron obligados a cambiar sus vidas o a enfrentar una vida en prisión…

Apreciaban demasiado su libertad, por lo que decidieron llevar una vida normal.

Comenzaron la escuela, y Boomer se llevó una increíble sorpresa cuando la vio sentada frente a él en el salón de clases.

Aunque se presentó con otro nombre, supo en el segundo que duró su sonrisa que se trataba de ella…

No le importaba si se llamaba Bubbles o Miyako: Era imposible confundir esa hermosa sonrisa y la dulzura de su mirada.

El horario de clases finalizó, y Boomer volvió a insultar a la maldita campana por sonar y arruinar todo una vez más; y sabía lo que le esperaba: Una noche separado de los ojos más lindos que había visto en su vida.

Miyako (o Bubbles) se despidió con timidez, él le devolvió el gesto y se fue rumbo a su casa, encaminándose a olvidar otro amor verdadero, que moriría antes de haber nacido.

—Esa chica es hermosa…— susurró en voz baja, cuando nadie más que él podía oírlo

Pero todos saben que no hay cosa más pública que los secretos susurrados…

Al otro día, sin siquiera darle tiempo de empezar a olvidarla, ella lo contactó de manera indirecta.

Sus hermanos salían con sus dos mejores amigas, y Boomer se sintió esperanzado: ¿Cuántos amores prohibidos se volvían realidad cada día? Sus hermanos eran la prueba de que se podía, y él sabía que él y Miyako serían uno más.

Varios meses pasaron, sin que él tomara coraje para hablarle, pero de tanto en tanto (especialmente de la boca de Brick), comenzó a oír varias cosas sobre ella.

De repente supo que vivía con su abuela en la zona más adinerada de la ciudad, que su sueño era ser diseñadora de modas y que su posesión más preciada era un pulpo de peluche.

El destino les estaba proponiendo conocerse antes de verse, y ella generaba en él lo que los amores prohibidos suelen generar: Espera…

Esperaba por verla aparecer, por oír algo sobre ella, o ver algún gesto de reprocidad que le diera la confirmación de que su corazón no estaba errado en quererla…

Y, simplemente, un día se cansó de la lentitud del destino y se decidió a actuar…

Y así comenzó todo.

Comenzaron compartiendo soles y algún que otro atardecer que los regañaba porque se les había pasado la hora. Con el tiempo, se animaron a enfrentar a la luna, descubriendo que la oscuridad no les asustaba si estaban juntos.

Es que, luego de algún tiempo, para ellos la luz no provenía del sol, sino que ellos mismos la creaban con sus abrazos…

Aunque, a veces, necesitaban un poco más de luz, por lo que se besaban, y con cada beso creaban estrellas que los acompañaban desde lejos.

Se encontraban, sin importarles si era de noche o de día. Lo único que realmente les importaba eran ellos: Juntos e inseparables.

Hablaban, reían, se celaban y volvían a reírse.

Y de a poco, pasó lo inevitable: él se enamoró. Y decidió, con la nula capacidad de razón que te da el amor, apostar todo por ella…

* * *

Necesito una dosis vital de insulina, por favor! Jajaja. No, hablando en serio, realmente me gustó escribir sobre estapareja, y espero que haya quedado más o menos aceptable…

 **¿Reviews?**

 **F** arenz.


End file.
